


Break Through the Dark

by Seralina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x18 fix it, 15x19 fix it, Angst, Dean is hopelessly in love with Cas, Fix It, Hemlock - Freeform, I promise this is a fix it fic, M/M, Pining, TikTok, a bit of despair, and a bit steamy lol, and he always has been, honestly just, it's a bit cheesy at the end, references to tiktok, the end of season 15 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/pseuds/Seralina
Summary: (Set post 15x19) Doesn't matter how dangerous it is, Dean is getting Cas back.  There was never any other option.Armed with lore and ancient rituals Dean ventures into the Empty.Choices and conversations lie ahead for them.Can they have what they've always wanted?  A happiness so unfamiliar to both, but is everything they deserve?(Answer: Yes, yes of course they can.  This isn't the actual show.  GOOD THINGS DO HAPPEN.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: #FandomPubQuiz





	Break Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [08alicia12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=08alicia12).



> Written as a first place prize from the first official #FandomPubQuiz on tiktok! Thanks to everyone who played! You're all such amazing and kind people. Thanks for keeping our community so awesome.  
> This fic is for 08alicia12 on tiktok! Awesome job being our first winner and giving me this awesome prompt. I hope you don't mind how it changed just a bit. Overall I'm pretty happy about it, so I hope you are too. (:
> 
> Shout outs to Shelby, Amber, and Atlasian(Who has her own AMAZING Ao3 page), for reading this, helping beta, and overall just being amazing supportive people. Thank you for being in my life.

**_Break through the dark_ **

**_find it in your heart_ **

**_you can be the start_ **

**_feel the power_ **

**_this is your hour_ **

**_all it takes is one_ **

**_one_ **

**_one_ **

**_-Seralina_ **

The ins and outs and go betweens that it took him to get here weren’t what mattered. The state of the rest of the world, hell, the rest of the _universe_ didn’t matter right now. What mattered was getting Cas back, and that’s exactly what he was gonna do. The solution was part spell, part puzzle, part pure _wanting_ it to work. Rowena had called it _manifesting_. Anything was worth trying at least once. Wind curled around his neck and face, Dean could feel the tickle of it but not the biting cold. He’d felt numb and empty for days now. Not even sure how many days had gone by, just every space between seconds that throbbed through him with an ache of every remembered moment. Every word, every look in Cas’ eyes that was there every time he shut his own. Every shadow seemed to crawl with black ooze. Dean could never decide if it made him scared, or angry, or hopeful. Maybe there was a portal, or he could beat the shit out of those empty shadows. But there was never anything there, he knew that. The Empty couldn’t just come over here. You had to crossover yourself, or do a wicked powerful summoning. The way Dean saw it, he could bring the Empty here and sure, it would probably find that annoying, but if he sent himself there… he might have a chance of finding Cas. Getting to him. He prayed to Cas that it would work and that he would come for him, but the pit in his stomach knew that Cas wasn’t receiving any of these prayers.

More wind rattled the wooden planks of the sad excuse for a barn surrounding him. The walls were grey with age, the roof was gone in most places, there were barely any walls. The planks that did survive had faint patterns of weathered black lines. Maybe even spray paint at one time. Behind him, where there should have been a door, there was a portal to hell, Rowena had opened it and walked back through to her side. Over and over she’d emphasized how he had to do this _alone_ , or the connection wouldn’t work. He couldn’t have any distractions, no Sam or Jack. They didn’t even know where he was, it was easier that way. It made it so they couldn’t interfere and if things went to shit, a.k.a. the Empty decided to keep him, that would suck but at least he’d tried. 

Crazy thing about him and Castiel, the angel of the lord, was they’d met twice. Well, Cas had met him twice. The years and years Dean had spent in hell, he remembered all of it even now, but he didn’t remember when Cas _gripped him tight and raised him from perdition_. For some reason that memory had been permanently kaboshed from his noggin. The whole spell was so much more complicated, and subsequently more powerful, because of this. The energy from Hell leaking out onto Earth fueling the energy that would open the portal to the Empty. Dean poised a knife to his shoulder over his jacket, the last place Cas had touched him and marked him. He held a bowl with his other hand just below that and scraped lightly. A few red flakes drifted into the bowl, then Dean walked forward, kneeling carefully and brought the same knife across his left palm, letting the blood run into the same bowl. A breath passed through his lips as he raised the bowl to combine with the larger one. As he does this he speaks, his voice clear and strong, determination powering him through his desperation. He thinks of only one thing as he recites the words, even if he doesn’t know what they mean, each word is endowed with the same meaning.

“Anima et anima, tenet vinculum profunde increduli omnes sentimus. Dividimus muros eius et convertam ligat omnes aditus aperietur. Quod præceptum est ei.” The air holds tight with crackling energy just before it snaps. A crack echoes around Dean as a purple glowing streak appears before him. It’s perfectly straight and seems to vibrate his eyeballs just looking at it, even though it’s holding perfectly still. Like a strip club neon light, suspended by nothing. It held all the hope and dread that had been broiling in Dean’s gut since… well just since. He stands up, pulls his shoulders back, he won’t go quietly into this dark void. 

He steps through.

The air smells like static electricity at first, the hairs on his arms all standing at attention. Dean holds his breath, afraid to open his eyes only to realize that he never closed them. Blackness settles around him like a shroud, pressing, heavy, and feeling so sleepy. Something is whispering at the back of his mind, pressing into his consciousness, it’s time to sleep. A sensation both comforting and threatening with it’s command. Obviously that’s not going to happen, he came here with one singular purpose in mind, and he’s not leaving or falling asleep until he gets that.

“CAS!” He shouts into the abyss, turning and looking for any sign of light or movement. “CAS! We gotta go! Where are you?” Dean’s voice is sucked into the void, it doesn’t echo or do anything other than drop off once it’s out of his mouth. From around him the air reverberates, like an echo in reverse, his name. His eyes water. “Cas! I’m here, wherever the hell you are, get to me man!” The room around him seems to vibrate with white noise, the contrast is stark after the silence. It grows louder, forcing a pressure into his brain till Dean has to crouch down and cover his ears..

“Why are you two _so_ **_loud?!_ **” Someone yells, and the white noise drops out completely with their words. Dean looks up from where he’s crouching with one knee pressed into the ground to see…

“Meg?” The Demon sits in a simple black throne of shifting goo, looking very _very_ annoyed. Dean stands up to face her.

“No, I’m just using her face. How are you here? You’re not supposed to be here.” The being, who Dean must now assume to be The Empty, seethes through clenched teeth. Dean stands, pulling his shoulders back.

“You know why I’m here, you took something from me.” Dean levels the cosmic being with a fury of his own.

“I didn’t ask you _why_ . I know _why_ . You’re both so painfully loud with all those messy emotions. Why can’t you both just _shut up_ and **_sleep?!_ ** ” For a moment the entity seems to settle, regain some composure from the pure rage. “It’s been years now, since that boy of yours woke me up, all because _you_ couldn’t stand to be separated from your angel. Pathetic.”

“That boy is your boss now, so you should probably show a little more deference.” Dean quips, clenching his fists. Talking his way out of a hole with these heavy hitters had been Sam’s speciality lately. The Empty narrows its eyes at Dean, Meg’s fair features pinching together.

“New God, hmm? Doesn’t matter. I never asked you why you came, I asked _how_. I intend to close that loophole and keep you here permanently.” The Empty steepled its fingers together, watching Dean like he would make a good meal, Dean swallowed thickly.

“I’m gonna say it again more slowly, you took something from me and he doesn’t belong to you. Your deal is _off._ ” To Dean’s surprise the asshole started laughing.

“Humans! See, this is why I never wanted to keep your lot. You just have these heaps and heaps of… audacity. What makes you think you can invalidate my deal? I could use another good laugh before going back to sleep.” The Empty leaned forward slightly, as if waiting for the punchline to some great joke. How could Dean, this simple human, have some unknown power over the Empty? But Dean had come prepared, not with weapons, or spells, or sneaky plans, but with facts of ancient rituals. Things that might not have held much gusto between two humans, but because Cas _wasn’t_ human the rules were a little more bendy. 

“A soul claim.” Dean says with a slight smirk, holding a strong stance. The Empty sits up a little straighter in its goo throne, face becoming more passive but Dean thinks he sees fury in its eyes.

“A what?” It said almost with a growl. Dean chuckles under his breath. 

“You see, Cas. He did this funny little thing. Years ago he rescued me from Hell. But in order to do that he had to stake a claim on my soul. Something about the only way to bust through the nine rings with everything that still makes me _me_ , intact. Now, normally angels can stake soul claims of protection on humans, then that human is theirs to protect. But Cas, he has this issue, he _likes_ me. Right from the beginning, I guess he saw something about me that was just irresistible. One thing led to another and he ended up branding me with the claim while remaking my body. Doing something like that, something physical… it means more than just protection, if you catch my drift.” Dean winked, his confidence surging as the Empty looked more and more disgruntled. Dean forged on. “Now it doesn’t have to mean anything on my end. And he removed the physical mark years ago. Thing is though, if I were to reciprocate this claim. At any time. If I were to claim him back, then he’d be mine. No one and no thing could take him from me, and the same goes for him. Or at least nothing… supernatural.” The Empty just continued scowling, after it was clear Dean was done it stood and took a few steps closer to him.

“Well go on then. Stake your little _soul claim_ if you’re so sure.” It taunted him, trying to make his confidence waver. But nothing could at this point, Dean had seen the way it glowered at him. Dean glared back for good measure.

“Cas, buddy? You got your ears on?” Dean called into the darkness, turning away from the empty. He wasn’t about to say what he had to say while looking at Meg’s face. “I’m here for you. Because you’re mine. In some weird ancient heavenly laws. All I have to do is say…” Here Dean took in a harsh breath and let it out in preparation. “Castiel, Angel of the Lord, I reciprocate your soul claim, and claim you back. You are mine as I have always been yours.” Then quieter, under his breath. “In more ways than you realized.” The static returned, louder than last time. It built up and then hushed. It didn’t drop off like last time. Dean felt his lungs burn from holding his breath, though he didn’t even realize he had been. 

“Dean.” He turned around so fast, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest, desperate to see him. 

And there he stood. The Empty was gone. In its place stood one of the most welcome sights. Wild dark hair, blue eyes, stupid trenchcoat.

“ _Cas._ ” Dean couldn’t hold himself back, he rushed forward, clutched Cas’s face in his hands and put their foreheads together. “It worked. You’re here.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Dean.” Cas was gripping his shoulders, hands sliding up to his neck, thumbing the collar of his shirt. 

“Don’t start.” Dean breathed out, just so happy to hold him again. In that moment Dean wanted so many things, but it wasn’t the time, and it definitely wasn’t the place. Dean’s thumb traced down Cas’s jaw. “Let’s get out of here. Please. Before it thinks up some way to stop us or keep us both here.” Cas nods as he pulls back from Dean a bit, and Dean grabs Cas’s hand so there’s no chance they can be separated again. The trip back onto Earth is jarring, the world comes alive with sights, sounds, wind, and they go crashing to the ground, hands still clasped together. From their position on the ground Dean watches the purple glowing portal snap out of the air. Behind him he hears the fizzling out of flames as the Hell portal also closes. Dean’s head drops back to the ground in relief and he laughs, still not letting go of Cas’s hand. He can see Cas looking at him out of the corner of his eye, so he turns to look at him. Can’t even resist the pull of that. Just looking at him, when just a few minutes ago it felt like he might never see him again. The ache inside him eases away with every moment he can take his fill. Cas squeezes his hand and Dean squeezes back.

“You could have been stuck there with me.” Cas says quietly.

“I’m not.” Dean responds, sitting up so he can be level with Cas where they both still sit on the ground. 

“It could still come after me, this could all be some trick.” He adds a little more forcefully.

“It won’t, and it’s not.” Dean assured, squeezing their hands even tighter and then placing his spare one over them. 

“That was reckless.”

“It was worth it.” Dean says, staring hard into Cas’s eyes. Trying to say all the things he couldn’t possibly have fit in those words. Willing him to know everything he wanted to tell him before he could even get the words out. Cas lets out a puff of air.

“You’re not fighting with me.” Dean smirks slightly at that, pointing out the obvious is so very _Cas_ that it makes Dean’s heart squeeze in his chest with just how much he missed him. 

“No, no more fighting. If we can help it.” Dean looked down in shame a bit, thinking of the fight he’d had with Cas only a few months ago that had driven him from the bunker. He felt Cas’s thumb caressing his and looked back to see Cas looking around in confusion.

“Are we… in the barn we first met in?” Cas asked and Dean smirked. 

“Romantic right?” Cas scoffed at him.

“Ah yes, I’ve always thought of derelict farm buildings as places of passion.” Cas said with such thick sarcasm Dean couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh. Cas was smiling at him too, eyes crinkling at the sides. They were alright. They were here, together and things would be fine. Great even, maybe, hopefully?

“Uh, Hello.” Said a familiar voice and Dean turned to find Jack, his awkward little wave, smiling at them. “Glad that worked, otherwise he would have been stuck in heaven.” Cas got to his feet and went over to stand in front of Jack.

“You’re flying again and…” Cas paused, taking in Jack. “You’re… powerful.” He glanced back at Dean. “You did it then? Chuck is really gone?” Dean got up, dusting off his jeans.

“Well… not actually gone. Just a powered down, simpering little human. He’ll never fuck with us again.” Dean told Cas who nodded gravely in approving acknowledgement. “Jack leveled up. Big boss now so he evened things out. We’re real proud of him.” Dean tells the last part to Jack who smiles just slightly. Cas gives Jack a little half smile and then pulls him into a hug. Dean feels his heart squeeze in his chest again, just looking at his _family_. After a moment Jack pulls away from the hug and Dean steps back into Cas’ space at his side. Cas gives a little look of raised eyebrows as if to question his breach of personal space. Dean ignores him. “Not that we don’t appreciate the visit, Jack. Cause we do. Just feels like you need something.” Jack nods at them.

“Yes, I do. I need to ask something of Cas.” Jack tells them and a door appears behind him. It’s black and ominous, but they all know where it leads. Jack turns around and walks through the door without looking back to see if they’re following. Dean and Cas share a look of confusion before moving forward after their son. And if Dean grabs Cas’s hand again, then that’s nobody’s business but theirs. 

On the other side are washes of grey and large black _empty_ bookshelves. Cas seems shocked as they walk through the aisles, following Jack who is surely making his way toward the main desk. When they round the corner and come face to face with Jack who is standing just to the side of the desk, Dean can’t help but ask.

“The Books are gone?”

“Yes.” Jack responds with a little knowing smile.

“All of them?” Cas asks incredulously. 

“Yes.” Jack tells them and gestures slightly. “No one’s endings are written. Free will with no strings. Before or after death.” Dean and Cas share another look, with Dean smirking slightly. “Course, there were always a few things that were completely out of Chuck’s control.” Jack tells them with a knowing look between the two of them that makes Cas blush and Dean cough out a laugh. 

“I did try to tell you.” Cas murmurs to Dean. _Yeah you did_ , Dean thinks. He could really smack his past self over the head a few hundred times. He squeezes Cas’s hand and smiles at the floor. 

“But as people are still going to die, we’ll still need reapers. People who will lead them to their desired destination.” Jack paused, clearly intending to go on but Dean jumped in, ever impatient.

“Wait, are you saying you want Cas to be the new Death?” Dean’s concern was evident in his voice. He was tired of messing around with the fabric of the universe, he just wanted to be done with it all. Maybe he’d just half to admit that that could never happen.

“Yes and No.” Jack answered and started to pace away from them slightly. “Let me explain.” As he continued he walked back toward them and gestured around like a teacher. “I did a lot of research about this, about the world. About everything and how it used to be run. I want it to be able to run like it should. Without me having to intervene, but also I want it to be inclusive. So I’ve met and talked with what’s left of the old God’s. And I’ll be going to the Empty to potentially redeem a few of the others.” Jack paused and smiled at Dean. “Kali was a big help in convincing them all. She apparently still appreciates you saving her life during the first apocalypse. Anyway, humans are varied. For the most part they’re good. But they believe in so many different and beautiful things. I want them to have those things.” Dean stares at Jack confused but Cas seems to understand, he’s smiling at Jack.

“You want to incorporate _all_ beliefs into the afterlife? All versions of paradise. All religions.” Jack turns to Cas with a smile and nods. 

“Exactly. Even the Rainbow Bridge. _Especially_ the Rainbow Bridge. I’ve got a whole task force being set up now devoted to tracking down the lost souls of pets. Apparently Chuck didn’t find them important.”

“You know that really should have been our first clue.” Dean intones and scrubs a hand down his face. “I know I always _said_ I didn’t like dogs, but that was all my dad talking.” 

“Jack I think this is a brilliant idea.” Cas tells his son, raising a hand to squeeze his shoulder. “So what is it you want me to do?” Jack gives Cas a wary look like he’s not sure how Cas will react.

“Your advice, on a lot of things. But I also… I do want you to be Death, but I’m changing the title and the job description. You see, I saw this tiktok-”

“You’re basing the new idea for Death off a _tiktok_?” Dean asks incredulously.

“Yes.” Jack says with a bright smile. “Death should be more than an omen. They should be a neutral party, a guide for all. The system will be mostly automatic. But those who have a problem, or have options, will go to Hemlock. And Hemlock will guide them.” Jack finished. Dean glanced over at Jack who seemed some weird and adorable combination of shocked and proud. 

“So, to summarize. You’re renaming Death to Hemlock. They’re a guide for.. What? Lost and confused souls?” Jack nods. “And you want Cas to be… Hemlock.” Dean tilts his head back and forth considering it. Of all the ridiculous things this seems… good. 

“Yes.” Says Cas and he has a wonderful happy smirk on his face. “It’s a good idea. But I have a suggestion.” Then Cas gave Dean a knowing glance. “And a request.”

* * *

Later they walked back out the door from Death’s Library, which was being remade into Contemplation Gardens, Meeting Rooms for Reapers, and of course the Hemlock Offices. Dean was so happy everything had worked out, but as time wore on he could only handle so many stolen glances between him and Cas. Jack had dismissed them, assuring him that the Impala would be in its parking spot at the bunker, which is where they were when they walked out. The door shut behind them, the key dropped out of the lock with a clatter. Dean and Cas watched it, feeling the heavy implications of the moments following the decision to walk into Death’s Library when they had last both been in the Bunker. Dean swallowed thickly as Cas stooped to pick it up. It had changed. Cas opened his palm and they both looked down at the simple silver skeleton key. Instead of ornate, it simply was. Heavy and strong, they could feel it’s importance, but it didn’t feel like doom. It felt like a new beginning.

Cas pocketed it and looked up at Dean. Dean could feel the heaviness of that glance. It spoke of deep emotional conversations that Dean didn’t have the predisposition for. Even when he wanted to. 

“Cas-” Dean started but Cas interrupted him.

“We should go tell Sam we’re back. And update him.” Cas said, not able to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah course.” Dean agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just-” Dean sighed and Cas looked up to meet his eyes. He raised a palm to Cas’s face, rubbed his thumb across his cheek bone. Cas let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, bringing his own hand up to cover Dean’s. After a moment he pulled Dean’s hand into his own and twined their hands together by his side.

“After.” Cas told him, which made Dean swallow thickly and nod. Together they went down the hall towards the main area of the bunker holding hands. When they rounded the last corner into the bunker though, they came to a surprised halt, their hands dropping because suddenly both their arms were full.

_Everyone_ was there. Not just Sam and Eileen, like Dean had expected. But all of their friends and family. Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, Garth with his wife and kiddos, alternate Charlie and Bobby, even Rowena has made an appearance, plus all the others still surviving members from the apocalypse world. It was a full room of happy and relieved faces, all smiling and hugging the two of them. Miracle came bounding around a corner and practically leaped into his arms. Cas gave him a skeptical look.

“What? I said I’d changed my mind.” Dean told him as he kneels on the ground to give the dog plenty of scritches and nuzzled into his neck. The crowd around them slowly settles down and just as people start asking about what actually happened Eileen, bless her soul, intervenes.

“I think these two need to decompress. Shower. Sleep. Whatever men do.” She elbows Sam to take everyone else’s attention then manages to shove Dean and Cas off down the hall. “We’ve got it handled.” She gives them a wink. “You two behave.” Then she turns around and marches back down the hall before either of them can reply. Dean glances back at her with a wry, content smile. 

“Sam better not lose that one.” Then he looks at Cas who’s watching him with this hopeful stare, that makes Dean’s mouth run dry. His brain fumbles around for what to say. “Uh..” Awesome. Eloquence at it’s finest. “Hi.” Dean says softly. Definitely not winning any Darwin awards. Cas gives him a little knowing smile.

“Hello Dean.” Cas says in his gravelly voice which absolutely does not make Dean Wincheser melt a bit. Nope, absolutely no weird feelings happening at all. Just the same feelings he’s always had and always ignored because he never thought Cas could… that Cas would be able-, “Which should we do first? Decompress? Shower? Or Sleep?” Cas asks in a hushed tone that brokers absolutely no argument about the intention of those last two words. Dean swallows thickly feeling a familiar heat creeping up his spine, especially with Cas looking at him in _that_ way. 

“Sh-, Uh… Shower sounds good?” Dean manages to get out and internally groans. God, who the fuck is he? Some shy little teenager with stomach butterflies? It’s horrible and embarrassing. 

“Ah. So we’ll both go and get that done and then meet up bac-” Cas logically assumes, but Dean interrupts him.

“No!” Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean’s panicked tone. _Get it together, Winchester_. He tells himself, letting out a breath slowly he meets Cas eyes. “What you want, Cas.” Dean’s eyebrows squeeze together as he searches Cas’s eyes. He has to get this out here, now. “You can have it. Always could have. I just didn’t think you… were able to… feel-... like this.” Dean gestures between the two of them, his heart thundering loudly in his chest. Cas is watching him carefully, he tilts his head but Dean sees humour in his eyes.

“You didn’t think I could feel like what, Dean?” Cas asks. But seriously fuck him, because he could have made this easier and he is choosing not to. Dean narrows his eyes, feeling the challenge rise up inside him. 

“Shut up.” He snaps as he shoves Cas against the wall, their bodies pressing together. Dean puts his face in orbit of Cas’s. Just hovering over his lips in the breaths before something potentially life changing. Even more so than what had transpired in the last week. Their heated and mingled breaths are a choice down a wooded path not traveled by most Winchester’s, and certainly not many angels. Two roads diverged, like two lips parted, and Dean was gonna fucking choose the one he deserved. Cas made him see that. Cas whose nose he bumped lightly with his own. Whose hands had grabbed his hips and were holding him both there. “You know what I mean.” Dean breathed into the air between them. Cas’s eyelids fluttered closed and he sucked in a breath. 

“I didn’t know before, but now I do.” Cas tells him, squeezing his hips tighter as one of Dean’s hands moves up to Cas’s neck. Neither could tell who moved first, in that last moment was just the end of all _befores_ and a choice to live now. A press of smooth lips against soft chapped ones. The pressure welcome and heart stuttering, just surrendering too it was more than anything Dean could have thought it might be. Cas hummed and slid their lips more together, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip. Dean felt light headed with it all, his knees felt distinctly unsupportive, and curiously his eyes burned. He pulled back to breathe, the air shuddering in and out of his chest as he rested his forehead against Cas’s. 

“I love you.” Dean whispered to him and pulled back to see his eyes, feeling his own were distinctly damp. Cas’s hand went to his cheek and wiped away the evidence, his own slightly watery.

“Yeah, I gathered.” Cas said in a breathy voice that had Dean feeling even more types of ways.

“You assbutt.” Dean told him, dropping his head onto Cas’s shoulder. Cas chuckled, it was a welcome sound, deep and comforting. Dean snaked his arms around Cas’s waist, holding him like he’d never allowed himself too. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Can we really have this?” Dean asked quietly, partly to himself, but also to Cas and the universe. Cas pulls away and gives Dean another of his trademark smirks, though this one seems a bit exhausted. Cas grabs his hand and pulls them both the rest of the way down the hall and into the shower room. Dean knows Cas heard him, and is just waiting patiently for his answer. Or maybe the correct term is _distractedly_ as Cas effortlessly drops the trenchcoat from his form, then the suit jacket and sets them down neatly off to the side. 

“Well, we are now literally bonded at the soul level. Though before today I wasn’t even aware I had enough of a soul to be claimed.” Cas’s eyebrows scrunch together in consideration. “Jack said it was something to do with just me being who I am. How I kept choosing humans, and not even just humanity itself. But in choosing to form familial bonds. He said it must have never quite left after my time as a human years ago, and so it formed. Kind of explains a few things though.” Cas said yanking off his tie and Dean had to grab his hands before he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Cas, I cannot have a conversation and watch you undress at the same time.” Cas smirked at Dean, a heat simmering there that Dean recognized and certainly didn’t help with the whole conversation thing. “What things?” Dean says with admirable focus. 

“My dwindling power levels. I thought that was obvious. I thought it was just me and all these years I had spent away from heaven. But that was never it, it’s because you can’t actually have both. So all this time my...soul,” Cas said the word with a bit of awe. “Was draining my grace.”

“Wait, so are you not an angel anymore?” Dean asks him, a bit shocked by the turn of events. “And when did you and Jack have all this time to talk about this? I was only on the phone with Sam for a few minutes.”  
  


“Jack is very succinct.” Cas smiles a bit. “He said I barely had enough grace in me for the Empty to stake its claim. And when you came and claimed me as yours, that was it. The transition was done.”

“You’re human?” Dean was shocked, and maybe a bit worried.

“Yes, but there was something else.” Dean gestured for Cas to get on with it. “Well with my new position as Hemlock, I couldn’t just be human. Especially since I’ll be able to go between the worlds freely. All of them. So Jack made me immortal. My only condition was that I be able to live a life here with you while also doing my job. I asked Jack to go and find that human woman and ask her if she wanted to actually take up the post. That way there will be two of us. And if we ever get tired of the job, we can find and train replacements as long as Jack approves. He was very clear that it had to be a choice. He’s even giving the Angels a choice now. He’s making new ones, obviously. And more than just angels, but he’s letting them explore their options on what they’d like to help run. Those with a history of crimes against humanity have been relocated.” Cas finishes and Dean still doesn’t know quite how to feel.

“Are you okay with it?” He asks, knowing how difficult Cas’s transition to being human had gone last time. Cas nodded and gave a small smile.

“I think it’s best. Before I felt empty without the Host in my head, or knowing my connection to them was severed. But this was a choice. Everyday, little by little I chose this. And becoming Hemlock, using the rest of my existence doing this feels right.” Dean smiles at him, deciding in that moment it doesn’t matter what he feels about it. He’ll have his own choices to make in the coming weeks. Things he’d thought about in the bleak moments between losing Cas and getting him back. Instead he leans forward and pecks his lips quickly in acceptance. Then he turns away from Cas, shucking his coat and flannel. He reaches the shower and flips on the spray to let it warm up then turns back to Cas who is watching him closely. “No argument?” Cas asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“No. We’re free Cas. All of us. We all get a choice now that Chuck isn’t yanking us around and throwing us into dramatic situation after dramatic situation. It’ll still be hard some days, and other days will be boring. But I am _so ready_ for some boring.” Dean tells him with a smile that Cas returns after a few moments. “Now Mr. Director-Of-Lost-Souls, your original troublesome case would like some long overdue attention.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and Cas rolls his eyes with a fond smile.

“That was horrible.” Cas tells him, unbuttoning his shirt and quickly making do with the rest of his clothes. Dean scoffs, trying to feign confidence and not at all covering up his nerves.

“Well I’m sorry you clearly have bad taste. But if a lifetime of horrible is what you want-” Dean rants as he too removes the rest of his clothing and makes his way toward the shower. Steam is gathering in the room and the noise of the shower is enough that he doesn’t hear Cas sneak up behind him. Just finds himself being turned around and pressed into a tile wall. Cas’s mouth finds his and ravages it making Dean melt, gripping at Cas just for something to hold on to. Cas’s licks the seam of his lips and Dean opens up with no hesitation, letting Cas explore him and groaning out his appreciation. When he pulls back Dean’s head in spinning and his vision is full of mirthful blue eyes. “Holy shit, Cas.” Dean hadn’t even noticed the hot spray pounding into them, and barely feels it now.

“I disagree, you taste amazing.” Cas’s voice is all grumbly and husky, making Dean want to immediately resume their previous activities. Cas’s hand traces up the side of his face and into his damp hair lightly pulling on the strands. “Forever is what I want. Which, if that’s what you want, then we’re starting today. I suggest we hurry through this shower and get back to your room with that mattress you love so much.” 

  
  


Dean answers by pulling Cas back in for another searing kiss.

The water sprays down on them, washing away all of the before as their choices take them into now. Leading them straight down onward into forever.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hemlock is an original creation by @tangwystl on tiktok!! Please please PLEASE go check out their videos. They're positively amazing and make my day anytime they're on my fyp. So please go support if you like the concept of Hemlock. (They're an SPN fan too.)  
> P.S. Another bonus shout out to them for taking the time to read my messages and pre-read my fic. People like you make the world better and I'm so happy you took the time to check this out to see that I represented Hemlock well. Thank you!!!!
> 
> And of course you, Dear Readers. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Tell me in the comments! Scream with me about the ending that won't be named. Anything you need. And also, if you haven't followed me on tiktok yet I post TONS of SPN content on there. Really proud to be apart of such an awesome community. I love you all!! Stay safe and healthy. (:
> 
> (p.s. the thing quoted at the beginning is a very short song I wrote for the GISH May Mini Hunt. For the Eurovision one? yeah. It turned out pretty okay for being completely conceived in half an hour. It's deep in my tiktok if you really wanna find it. lol)


End file.
